Just Another Drabble Series
by Whats-in-between
Summary: A bunch of short stories about Kashino and Amano.
1. Just the basics

**Hey everyone! This is my first drabble series! As I said before this is going to be KashinoXAmano drabbles. There are gonna be short like this. Hope you like my first one. It's before Professional. If you have any ideas I'd be glad to hear them so leave a comment! **

**~Until Next Time~**

Yes

Amano Ichigo. She was… what's the word? Dense that's it. 3 guys. Did she like any of them? No. Her mind and heart had room for one thing. Desserts. Her family also, but she wanted to marry sweets. 2 of these guys showed interest in her. One even kissed her and mistook for a 'hi'. Is there anyone she can fall in love with? Yes.

Kashino Makoto. He was… cocky. His parents weren't supportive and the best grades at school. He also had looks. Did he have any intention of falling in love? No. His goal was to become a patissiere and couldn't let any obstacle get in the way of his dream. Is there anyone he could fall in love with? Yes.


	2. Feelings Unnoticed

Feelings Unnoticed

Kashino glanced over his shoulder to see the brown haired beauty working a cake. He sighed and continued tempering his chocolate.

"Kashino, why do u keep looking over at Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked him.

"A-am not!" Kashino yelled back at him.

"Looks like you are,"

Kashino sighed and continued tempering his chocolate putting in all his feelings he had for _her_ in the chocolate. Even if he did love her he would never admit it to himself or anyone else. Once again Kashino glanced over his shoulder watching _her_ screw up on the cake. Chuckling softly he looked down at his chocolate and continued tempering.

"Feelings unnoticed," Hanabusa sighed while leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Maybe one day Kashino will tell her his feelings," Andoh said standing next to Hanabusa

"Maybe… but the day is long way off,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first two chapters! And no, none of these little stories will continue**

**Look out for a Christmas chapter on Christmas day! **


	3. A Game of GoFish?

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... (If i did i wouldn't be making this story, correct?)**

* * *

A Game of Go-Fish?

It was a boring night for two members of Team Ichigo.

Kashino Makoto was looking threw a cook book looking for a new chocolate recipe while Amano Ichigo was pacing around the room.

"What's got you all antsy?" Kashino asked not looking up from the book.

"I'm bored!" the brunette whined.

"Don't whine you're not a horse," he said.

"Kashino!" she whined again. Kashino sighed and closed his book and looked up at her. "Follow me," he said.

"Okay!" she yelled and followed him to his dorm room. "Why are we here?" she whined again.

"Stop whining," he demanded and sat down by the table, she sat on the other side. "We'll play go-fish," he said.

"Aww go fish?"

"Stop whining!" he yelled again as he was getting feed up with the constant whines. He began dealing the cards. "You go first,"

The brunette sighed and picked up her cards. "Got any twos?" she asked him.

"No, go fish," he smirked and inched closer to her. As the game went on and on, they inched closer and closer together, not even noticing.

After a while, the brunette noticed their closeness and her cheeks were rising in temperature, as a result, her face was red. Kashino looked over and noticed her face and their closeness.

"Amano, why is your face as red as a can?"

"I-It is…?" she said while trying not to scream. Kashino saw her unease too and leaned in and soon, the brunette did too. When they were centimeters apart her phone rang and leaving the almost kiss a thing of the past.

* * *

**Hey I updated sooner then u thought I would huh? Well I hope u enjoyed this chapter! And I think its the longest one...I think...  
**

**Review? (I know you want to) **


	4. Christmas and New Years!

**Yeah it's really late so here is a Christmas and News Year chapter! I don't own Yumeiro Pattisere!**

**Christmas Chapter: **

It was a hard day of work at school as Kashino and Amano were working hard on sweets for the upcoming test. With working so hard they forgot that Christmas was tomorrow. After hours of working they fell asleep in the kitchen.

"Should we do it?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course we should!" Chocolat told her. They went flying out of the room searching for mistletoe. Once they found some the hung it above Kashino and Amano's head.

Kashino woke up and slightly shook Amano awake and looked up and blushed.

"Ka-Kashino look!" she pointed to the mistletoe and Kashino had a slight blush of his own.

"Kiss damn it!" Chocolat and Vanilla started pushing their partners head together till their lips touched. Little did they know that Hanabusa and Andou walked in at the same time.

"Ichi-Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa shrieked but Kashino and Amano didn't care because they were in complete bliss.

**New Years: **

Marie's Garden was having a countdown that night and their shop was as busy as ever.

"Lemon-chan we need more tarts!" Ichigo yelled into the kitchen.

"Coming right up!" Lemon was preparing more tarts and Ichigo was taking the orders on the last costumers. When Lemon finished the tarts Ichigo served the last customers and everyone began to clean up shop.

"Hurry! Hurry! The countdown will be beginning in 5 minutes!" Lemon yelled. At her yell everyone ran out of the shop and they went straight towards the square.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The whole crowd yelled.

Instead of yelling Ichigo and Kashino kissed. Once they parted they wished each other a happy new year and then returned to the square with everyone else.

**I agree the last part was rushed but I didn't feel like typing anything so sue me. (Please don't)**


End file.
